


Zeppelin, Babe

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [39]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i don't know why that's a fave headcanon of mine but it is, it's super light in this one though, steve makes billy hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "is that my shirt?" "I immediately regret this decision"Billy shows up at Steve's in the middle of the night, surprised to see the King of Hawkins High in a very familiar t-shirt





	Zeppelin, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Billy stared at Steve from where he was seated at the kitchen table, a bag of frozen peas pressed to his cheek. He’d come over in the middle of the night, unannounced just like he always did and Steve had let him in, thrown the frozen veggies at him and made him a mug of hot chocolate. It was their system. Steve didn’t ask unless Billy started talking about it first, and Billy didn’t pester Steve about what he was doing up so late. 

But tonight was different. 

Tonight was different, because Steve was sitting across from him, wearing a very familiar Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Familiar, because it was Billy’s. And as he watched Steve take a long sip of cocoa, oblivious to the chocolate on the corner of his mouth as well as the fact he was wearing one of Billy’s faded band t-shirts, Billy allowed himself to hope. Sure, it was a barely there sliver of hope, but hey, it still counted.

Billy’s fingers tapped the rim of his mug as he steeled his resolve. 

“Is that my shirt?” he asked, trying for casual. He didn’t want to freak Steve out or anything. But from the way Steve’s eyes widened as he quickly looked down at his shirt to confirm was Billy already knew, he guessed he hadn’t succeeded. 

“Um, no?” Steve said, but it sounded more like a question and oh his face was getting redder by the second which was doing unfair things to Billy’s heart. 

“Really? Cause last i knew you didn’t listen to Zeppelin,” Billy reasoned, taking a sip of cocoa to hide his smirk while Steve squirmed. Interesting. Very interesting. The hope that had started as barely a glimmer was growing. 

“S-sure I do,” Steve stuttered. 

“Oh yeah? Who’s the lead guitarist?” Billy asked. 

Steve nibbled his bottom lip, his brow furrowed in concentration. Billy let him struggle with it for a solid minute before he took pity on him, reaching across the table and hooking his fingers under the collar of the shirt, his thumb pressed softly against Steve’s neck. 

“It’s okay. Looks good on you,” Billy said, looking up at Steve with hooded eyes and an easy smile. 

“Y-yeah?” Steve asked, still looking a little nervous, even as he leaned closer. 

Billy hummed, tucking Steve’s hair behind his ear before giving it a playful tug. 

“Yeah,” he said, pulling Steve forward by the front of the shirt and kissing him, soft and slow, smiling against Steve’s lips when the other boy’s breath hitched and he scrabbled to get closer to Billy. Laughing, Billy pulled away, resting their foreheads together. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you liked me, King Steve,” he teased. 

Steve groaned, blushing prettily. 

“Ugh, I’m already regretting this decision,” he huffed. 

Billy’s grinned at Steve, tongue between his teeth like always. 

“No you’re not.”


End file.
